


Symphony of Silence

by MidnightBlack227



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Music Academy, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlack227/pseuds/MidnightBlack227
Summary: Akaashi Keji's newest assignment at Sakita Music Academy is to write a concert. One that will change his music, forever.





	Symphony of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



If a blunt metal object could be used as a weapon to stab people, that’s definitely what Kageyama would have done as he made his way through the crowded hallways.

 

He clutched the black case tighter in one hand and dragged a shoddy suitcase behind him in the other. The crowd was like a stormy sea. People jostled and bumped into him without even muttering an apology. He was shoved to the side and nearly missed having a face-to-face meeting with a large man’s potbelly as he tried to find the correct entrance.

 

Kageyama fought his way through the rest of the crowd and came up to an imposing wooden staircase. It looked ancient, from a time unknown. Tilting his head upwards, he pulled his black coat tighter around him.

 

He could hear others in the landing above him, talking and greeting each other. A clattering sound of something heavy being set down echoed off the wall. Now would be a good time to stab someone… with the flute. In his instrument case. Kageyama let out a breathy sigh and tested the weight of the old staircase. A loud and angry creak escaped from beneath his foot and he jumped back.

 

_I thought this music school would be modern! Not a creaky old haunted house! I applied here for a reason!_  


“The stairs won’t collapse,” A voice reassured behind him. “Trust me!”

 

Kageyama whipped around to face a short boy holding a trumpet case. He frowned and his staircase ambassador frowned back, eyebrows furrowing under a mess of bright orange hair.

 

He shifted his flute case to the other hand. “Why? Have you been here before?”

 

“Nope!” The boy exclaimed. “But the other students got up the stairs without dying. I’ll come up with you. Just let me get my bag.” He disappeared around the corner, back into the sea of students and teachers.

Kageyama sighed. Staircase Boy seemed quite eager to be at a world-class music school. But really, who wouldn’t? The best musicians of Japan gathered at Sakita Academy for Music to sharpen their already-prodigious skills with an incredible orchestra. And here they were.

 

Staircase Boy returned holding a bulging back that looked ready to explode, struggling under the weight of a trumpet case _and_ an overloaded bag that was bursting at the seams.  
  
“Do you… need help with that?” Kageyama asked, taking a step away from the possibly explosive bag.

 

“Nope!” He grinned. “I have everything under control.” With a massive grunt, he dragged the baggage up. Up one stair, to be precise.

 

Kageyama glanced up to see about five flights of stairs above him. “What floor are you rooming on?”

“Oh, my information is in my bag. I can get it!” Staircase Boy offered, setting down his trumpet case.

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kageyama corrected quickly. “I’m sure they’ve posted the lists somewhere. There’s one up there!” He lied, hoping the boy wouldn’t notice.

 

“Okay!” Another massive effort brought the bags up another stair.

 

Kageyama was already at the first landing, watching him struggle up the stairs. He sighed. At least he got here early.

 

“What’s your name, anyways?” He asked, trying to fill the empty silence.

 

He looked up. “Trumpet!”

 

“Your… Name.” Kageyama repeated, frowning.

  
“Oh!” He blushed. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been asked what I play so many times that it slipped out. My name is Hinata. Shōyō Hinata.”

  
“I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

 

A tuba blasted from somewhere upstairs, making the duo jump.

 

“Yuu! Shut up!” A voice scolded, also from above.

 

The only response was a retort in the form of another overblown tuba note.

 

Kageyama sighed. “Hinata, I’m helping you with those bags. We’re never going to get there anyways. What if we’re on the top floor?”  
  
“Fine.” He handed the trumpet case to Kageyama. “Don’t drop it.”  
  
“I won’t,” He promised, adjusting his grip to carry another instrument next to the slim flute case.

 

Hinata bounded up the stairs much faster this time. “Is that a flute?”  
  
“Yeah…” Kageyama replied, embarrassed. He scrunched his nose apprehensively.

 

He hopped up another flight of stairs, looking down at Kageyama and his flute. “What’s with the face?”

“Oh, a lot of people tell me that I don’t look like I play… flute. Do I?”  
  
Hinata shrugged, almost all the way up all the stairs. “First, we’re on the top floor. I see our names on the list up there. Second, you don’t have to look like you play an instrument to play it. Do I look like I play trumpet?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Kageyama followed Hinata up the stairs. “Of course.”

 

“Ah.” Hinata bounded down the hallway of the fifth floor, beckoning Kageyama to follow.

 

Kageyama set down the case which had made his hands quite uncomfortable. He peeked at the list and found out they were at the end of the long hallway.

 

“Oi, Hinata-kun. You’re in a room with me.” He announced.

  
Hinata nodded, standing in front of the door to their dorm. “I know! We’re with two other people.”

 

Kageyama didn’t bother with the rest of the list and instead picked everything back up and walked down the hall to meet Hinata in front of the door. Another loud tuba blast sounded from downstairs, but this time it was accompanied by a trombone.

 

Hinata opened the door with another angry creak and stepped inside. “Woah, we get a window!”

 

“I call this bed,” Kageyama announced, sitting down on the bed parallel to the window. Sunlight streamed through the glass, making dancing patterns on the floor. The window granted a spectacular view of the courtyard. Sakita was arranged like a box, with an area in the middle for recreation and relaxation. A young tree grew upwards in the center and other nature features decorated the green grass.

 

Hinata frowned. “Fine! But I get this one!” He threw his bags down onto a bed that was a mirror image of Kageyama’s.

 

They sat in silence for a while, taking it all in. Kageyama set his flute case on the windowsill and began to unpack his belongings. Up went a crinkled timetable and down into the dresser went his performance clothes and some everyday wear, too. Hinata was busy hanging their coats up on the hooks by the door.

 

There were two other beds in the room that sat against the walls on either side of the door, and a small desk to the side of the bed on the right, Kageyama’s side.

 

“Look at that, we get a practice room.” Hinata pointed to the separate room separated by a sliding glass door. Something modern, after all.

 

Kageyama smoothed the sheets on his bed, dismissing the comment. “Alright, Staircase Boy. I have a few rules if you’re going to be my dorm mate.”

 

Hinata nodded, unlatching his instrument case and taking out the shiny brass trumpet.

 

“First, don’t hog the practice room. Second, don’t spill your trumpet oil or whatever- “  
  
“Valve oil.” Hinata corrected.

 

“Fine. Valley oil. Whatever. Don’t spill that anywhere. Third, you better not play your instrument like those low brass idiots on the floor below us.”

 

Hinata frowned. “They’re great players!” He protested. “Second years!”  
  
“Well, that’s that. Lastly, don’t leave your belongings on my bed.” He picked up a stray sock and tossed it to Hinata.

 

Hinata caught it and threw it into the drawer near him. “Okay, sounds easy. I should be fine, right?”

“I hope so.” Kageyama muttered. “Why do we have a piano here? We don’t even play piano!”  
  
Hinata shrugged. “Maybe our other dorm mates play piano!”  
  
“That would be me.” The door opened and in stepped a skinny, freckled boy clutching a stack of sheet music to his chest. “I play piano.”

 

“Hello! Are you… Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked, checking the list again.

 

The piano boy shook his head. “No, I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi.” He explained, bending down to pick up a few papers he dropped.

 

“Yamaguchi-kun, nice to meet you! I’m Shōyō Hinata!” Hinata grinned excitedly.

 

Yamaguchi nodded, placing his sheet music down on the desk.

 

“Um, is this bed taken?” He asked. He pointed to the bed on the left, by the wall. It was closest to the practice room.

 

“No, it’s not.” Kageyama said, flipping through Yamaguchi’s sheet music.

 

Yamaguchi set his backpack down on his bed then came to join Kageyama in looking at his music.

 

“You’re playing Chopin? Seems to suit you.” Kageyama mused. “A waltz. Hm.”

 

Yamaguchi gathered the music back up and placed it in his orange folder. “Could I, um, put this in the practice room?”

 

“Go ahead!” Hinata offered, sticking the mouthpiece on his trumpet. “You’re the only one here who plays piano, I guess.”

 

Yamaguchi slid the door open and placed the music on the stand of the grand piano. He hurried back into the room in time to see Hinata raise the trumpet high in the air and play a long, high note. Kageyama’s eyes widened.

 

_Damn, that’s some really good tone. Must have taken years to perfect._

Hinata lowered his instrument and Yamaguchi clapped politely. Kageyama nodded in approval.

 

“We should all play our instruments!” Yamaguchi suggested. “Kageyama-kun, you play flute, right?”  
  
He nodded. “How did you know?”  
  
“Oh, it says on the instrumentation list. I was looking at it on the train over here. We also have first meetings in about four hours.” Yamaguchi explained, unzipping his bag and unpacking his items.

  
Hinata wiggled his fingers, ready to play again. “Kageyama-kun, get your flute together! I wanna hear you play!”

 

Kageyama reached for his flute case and placed it on his lap. He unlatched it and opened it up to see the three pieces of metal his whole life were centered around. Taking the mouthpiece in one hand and the upper joint in another, he slid them together and then placed on the final joint.

 

Hinata brought his trumpet to his lips again and played the same, clear and beautiful note. For a moment Kageyama was swept up in the beauty of it all.

 

But he was snapped back to the present and raised the flute to his mouth. He relaxed and raised his arms properly, letting his fingers fall naturally to the position they were meant to be in. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he blew out a mid-ranged note, coming in with perfect harmony.

 

The sound was full-bodied, warm, and blended wonderfully with Hinata’s clear trumpet. Suddenly, a violin was playing along with them, and so was a piano. Yamaguchi stood in the practice room, fingers on the keys and foot on the pedal.

 

“Beautiful,” a voice said from in front of them.

 

Kageyama stopped playing and glanced upwards to see a calm, black-haired boy with a violin tucked between his collarbone and jaw.

 

The boy, who looked just a bit older than them continued his praise. “That was some of the nicest blending I’ve heard in a while. Unusual combination, but it sounds really good!”

“Are you one of our roommates?” Hinata asked, ignoring the praise.

 

“I think so,” He responded, fiddling with the bow for his violin and lowering the instrument. “I’m Akaashi Keji.”

 

“Ohhh, Akaashi-san! You’re the head of our dorm. Are you the oldest?” Hinata bowed politely, placing his trumpet on the table.

 

Akaashi smiled. “I’m a second year. Violinist, as you can see. Sorry I’m late. I had to check in with my accompanist.”

 

“You have an accompanist?” Hinata asked, awed by the young violin prodigy.

 

“Yes,” He nodded. “He’s a really good pianist. Bokuto-san?”

Kageyama recognized the name. Bokuto was known as the Exuberant Accompanist. He could never be your accompanist. Instead of you leading your accompanist through your music, he took you down a journey of his own amazing style and interpretation of the score.

 

“The Exuberant Accompanist…” Kageyama murmured, and Yamaguchi nodded, agreeing with the fitting nickname.

 

Akaashi placed his violin on the table next to Hinata’s brass instrument and plunked his bag down on the remaining bed. The grey sheets wrinkled around the weight of the cargo.  “That’s him. He’s here to learn how to play with an orchestra.”

 

“More like lead an orchestra with his music.” Yamaguchi suggested.

 

Kageyama set his flute down on the table, which apparently was now designated for instruments. “Don’t we play in an orchestra?”  
  
“Of course,” Akaashi pulled out his grey violin case. “It’s the first block tomorrow. I have to give you the sheet music, and we’re expected to learn it tomorrow. People in orchestra, at least.” He opened up his black folder and handed a few music parts to the first-years.

 

Kageyama glanced down his part. “Mozart?”

 

“I love Mozart!” Hinata proclaimed. “He’s my favourite composer!”

“I like Beethoven.” Kageyama muttered.

 

Yamaguchi grinned. “My favourite is Haydn!”

“Oh,” Akaashi smiled. “I like Shostakovich and Tchaikovsky.”

 

“We all have such different tastes…” Yamaguchi observed, nodding in approval. “I like it.”

“Do any of you write music?” Hinata asked. This academy also hosted a variety of music-writing and composition courses, most of which were intense but rewarding.

 

The second-year violinist raised a tentative hand. “I… I’m taking a course here. It’s quite fun, actually.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up with awe. “Akaashi-san! That’s so cool! What kind of music do you write?”

 

“Well, right now our current assignment is a concerto for a unique instrument. Usually there’s piano concertos, or violin concertos. Sometimes clarinet. But many instruments never get to be the lead in a concerto.”

 

“Write a flute concerto.” Kageyama muttered. He was well aware of the scarcity of flute concertos.

 

Akaashi smiled. “I’m actually writing a trumpet concerto right now, but perhaps I’ll do a… duet with a concerto? Concerto for trumpet and flute.”

 

Hinata jumped up and down, grinning. “A trumpet concerto! Akaashi-san, you’re amazing!”

 

“How hard is it to write music?” Yamaguchi asked. “How long does it take?”

 

“Well some famous composers wrote their most recognized pieces in a week, or even a day. I’m almost finished mine, as we had to work on it over the summer. It’s taken about… 3 months?” Akaashi responded.

 

“Will the orchestra get to play it?” Hinata asked, head filled with visions of being the lead trumpet and playing alongside a professional flutist.

 

Akaashi sat down on the remaining bed. “Well, here’s the thing. Our teacher looks at all of the compositions next week, and he chooses his favorite for you guys to perform.”  
  
“Do you think you’ll get it?” Hinata asked. He sat down next to Akaashi.

 

Akaashi shifted over to make room for the excited first year. “I think I have a chance,” He stated carefully. “I think I’m going to change the parts to fit you three. Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun, you guys are a unique pair. And Yamaguchi, I see potential. If I get it, I really hope you guys can play.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly. “Oh… thanks, Akaashi-san.”

 

Akaashi picked up his folder of music. “Well, what are we waiting for?” He took a seat at the desk in the practice room and pulled out a well-marked score and a pencil.

 

Kageyama glanced at the score. “The trumpet range for the lead is really high. Will Hinata be able to do that?”  
  
Hinata glared at the flute player, grabbing his trumpet. “Of course!” He blew out a high-pitched note, right in Kageyama’s face.

 

Kageyama stepped back. “Okay, okay, I get it. Watch where you empty your valves, dumbass.”

 

Everyone gathered inside the practice room, around the desk. Yamaguchi pulled some chairs up from outside and they sat down. Akaashi smiled, happy that everyone supported his attempt to write a difficult piece.

 

“Grab your instruments, guys. I’m going to need to test parts.” He directed, making a few notes on the score to change the parts.

 

Kageyama rested his flute in his lap and stared at the score. “How are you going to hear the rest of the parts?”  
  
“I can hear them in my head,” Akaashi explained. “It’s really cool. Sometimes, if I concentrate really hard, I can hear the musicians themselves. The thud of the piano pedals and breaths of the wind instruments.”  
  
“So you just have… a whole symphony in your head?” Yamaguchi questioned.

 

Akaashi nodded, flipping his score over to the individual parts. Kageyama practiced the fingerings for the flute part in his lap.  
  
“It’s a silent symphony, just for me.”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi paced outside the practice room nervously. Bokuto sat inside, bringing a fast sonata out on the grand piano. He could hear the muffled sounds of the bass chords through the thick door.

 

Akaashi had just turned his concerto in. His professor looked at him with curiosity when he saw a two-part concerto, but shrugged due to Akaashi’s spotless reputation for always bringing the best to the concert hall.

 

Speaking of the concert hall, orchestra rehearsals for first-years were happening right now. Since Akaashi wasn’t a first-year and neither was Bokuto, they were taking time to practice individually.

 

Akaashi glanced inside the professor’s office, watching him look over the score with a frown. He gulped. The sounds of the concerto ran through his head, scrambled and chaotic.

 

_Hinata and Kageyama seemed so excited to play this. I hope they get the chance._

Even Yamaguchi had stayed up in the early hours of the morning to practice the difficult and technical piano part.

 

The door to the office opened and the professor waved him inside. Akaashi took a deep breath and stepped inside. Bokuto gave Akaashi a big thumbs-up before disappearing back into the sonata.

 

“I’d like to talk to you about this… composition for a minute.” He said, gesturing for Akaashi to take a seat.

 

“Thank you.” Akaashi sat down on the other side of the desk in a plastic chair. The professor reclined in his leather seat, throwing the score down on the table.

 

“First of all, what were you thinking, writing a concerto like this?”

Akaashi sighed. He knew this was coming. “The flute and the trumpet?”  
  
“Of course! What an odd combination! I thought you studied instrument parings! These two have no chance of going together.” The professor stabbed the score with a pudgy finger, pointing to the two lead parts.

 

“May I explain why I did this, professor?” Akaashi asked, trying to remain calm and polite.

 

“Please do!”

 

“In my dorm, there’s a pair of musicians. A flute and trumpet. Their personalities are so different, but their skill is excellent, and how they sound… It’s just… beautiful.”  
  
Beautiful was a word Akaashi reserved only for extreme measures. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the sounds of that first day.

 

“Is it that prodigious duo-instrument kid, Oikawa Tooru? Doesn’t he play violin and flute?”

 

Akaashi shook his head. Oikawa was well known for his skill in both instruments but he hardly ever saw Oikawa outside of sectional rehearsals.

 

“No, they’re first-years.”  
  
“I doubt a first year would be able to manage a part like this!” The professor pointed to the high range of the trumpet line.

 

Akaashi took a deep breath, ready to calmly explain how capable they were. “Look. I checked with them to make sure they’re fine with it, and they have no problem with it. Those two first years blend flawlessly together.”

Again, flawless was a word Akaashi reserved for the best of the best.

 

“Who are these first-years, anyways?”

 

“Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata. We also have Tadashi Yamaguchi. He’s looking to play the piano.”  
  
“Them?” he opened up a list of all the instruments. “Oh, Kageyama-kun. And Hinata.”

“And Yamaguchi-kun,” Akaashi added.

 

“Yeah, and that.”

 

Akaashi drummed his fingers on the desk. “So, who’s going to play the piano part?”

 

“What about that technical first year? He’s a good fit.”  
  
Relived the conversation had switched to instrumentation instead of Akaashi himself, Akaashi sat forward in his seat, staring at the list.

 

“Which first-year?”

“Kei Tsukishima. His technical skill is beyond anything I’ve ever seen, and his attitude towards something once he’s set on it is so serious. He’s perfect.”

 

“Look, Yamaguchi-kun really wanted to play this part,” Akaashi explained. “He stayed up all night practicing it.”  
  
“I don’t care how much he practiced. Natural technical perfection exceeds any amount of practice.”  
  
_That’s untrue,_ Akaashi wanted to say. _Bokuto-san’s technique is all over the place, yet he’s still won numerous competitions._

“Please, sir, you just have to hear them for yourself.” Akaashi looked up at the professor beseechingly.

 

The professor sighed. “Go get them from the concert hall and bring them here. I’m telling you, I’m giving you an awful lot of chance here. Don’t take it for granted.”  
  
“I won’t. I promise.” Akaashi said, standing up and walking out the door with a brisk pace.

 

He hurried down the bright hallway and pushed through the massive doors that led into the balcony of the concert hall.

 

From above, he could see the massive first-year orchestra. The conductor was busy leading them through the Mozart selection Akaashi had given them last week. Akaashi tiptoed down the stairs and sat in the front row politely. Hinata noticed him from the trumpet section and smiled. Akaashi smiled in return, but it was forced.

 

_Would the conductor be mad for me interrupting?_

Not needing a reply, the conductor cut the orchestra off as the violins stumbled through a tricky passage.

 

“Okay, stop, stop, stop. Didn’t we work on this at sectionals the other day?” She asked, setting down her baton.

 

The violin section exchanged nervous glances. A few of them looked at Akaashi curiously. One girl pointed to Akaashi, glancing at the conductor.

 

The conductor turned, heels clicking on the wooden floor. “Why are you here?”  
  
Akaashi blinked. He wasn’t expecting such a nice greeting. “Ah, Kiyoshi-sensei needs to see some students.”

 

“Who are these students?”

 

“Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, and Yamaguchi-kun, if he’s here.” He didn’t see Yamaguchi anywhere in the orchestra. He didn’t see him at the piano, instead, a tall blond boy sat in his place, staring at the sheet music.

 

Hinata and Kageyama stood up in their respective sections and set their instruments down.

  
“You need your instruments,” Akaashi corrected. Hinata and Kageyama turned back around and picked up their instruments, hurrying over to Akaashi.

 

“Yamaguchi-kun is in practice room 10-B.” The conductor informed, dismissing them with a flick of her wrist. Akaashi led the first-year musicians up the stairs again and down the hallway.

 

Hinata clutched his trumpet, pressing the valves nervously. “What are we doing?” The sounds of the orchestra floated through the doors.  
  
“We’re proving to Kiyoshi-sensei that you guys can play.” Akaashi grumbled. He was reaching the end of his patience. It was a lot of work to write music, and Kiyoshi-sensei didn’t really seem to appreciate all the work Akaashi had put into his composition.

 

Kageyama grinned. “Are we playing your concerto?”

 

“I was just about to ask!” Hinata whined.

 

“Well,” Kageyama retorted, frowning. “I asked first!”

 

“Guys, don’t fight. If you’re going to play well, you need to get along.” Akaashi opened the door to the practice rooms and beckoned Yamaguchi out.

 

Not surprisingly, Yamaguchi had been practicing the concerto part. Akaashi nodded in approval and quickly explained to them what was going to happen.

 

Yamaguchi gasped. “We’re going to play for him?”  
  
“Well, your parts. I can play the violin, too.” Akaashi added. “My violin is near his office.”

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Yamaguchi staring at the sheet music and practicing the part in the air. Kageyama and Hinata also practiced the fingerings silently. Akaashi reached Kiyoshi-sensei’s office and stepped inside.

 

“Here are the first years, Kiyoshi-sensei.” Akaashi bowed politely, gesturing for the others to follow suit.

 

Kiyoshi-sensei sighed and stood up from his chair with what seemed like a massive effort. He led them over to the practice room Bokuto was in and shooed the pianist outside. Bokuto gathered his sheet music and stepped outside.

 

“Good luck, Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto cheered, earning a disapproving glare from Kiyoshi-sensei.

 

Akaashi opened his violin case and pulled out his bow, quickly checking everything.

 

“Start at measure 20,” Akaashi advised. It was a good place to start, as the music before that was a little slow. He wanted to start with something that would truly expose the ability of the musicians. Mentality was everything.

 

The first years set their music up and Akaashi taped his violin part to the wall.

 

_Good thing I wrote the parts out individually._

The odd quartet glanced around, waiting to start. Akaashi nodded.

 

_Here we go._

 

Yamaguchi played the opening pick-up and Akaashi let his bow slide along the strings, shifting so his violin sat more comfortably on his shoulder. The notes came out flawlessly and Akaashi was glad he checked the tuning this morning.

 

Kageyama began with a hauntingly low note and Hinata completed the chord. They began, diving into the music with all they had. Akaashi couldn’t help but look at the professor for any signs of awe or amazement, but he stood in the corner with the same blank face. Yamaguchi was able to keep up with Kageyama and Hinata, but just barely. His fingers flew across the piano’s black and white, painting a picture of light and dark.

 

Akaashi raced his fingers up and down the strings, adding a _pizzicato 1 _passage to his part. His breath hitched when he heard Yamaguchi stumble through a tricky part, but luckily the pianist recovered and they continued on their way.

 

Kageyama and Hinata played perfectly together until the end, which had a glorious, soaring finale. Akaashi ran his bow down the final few notes and arpeggios. He knew the music so well, having spent a summer with it.

 

The final note hung in the air like a heavy summer storm. Akaashi lowered his bow and bowed.

 

Akaashi’s professor let out a lengthy breath. “I see.” He stated.

 

Hinata and Kageyama frowned. Yamaguchi turned around on the piano bench to see what he meant.

 

“And by that you mean…” Akaashi prompted, fidgeting with his bow.

 

“I’m sure our mass orchestra could manage this. It’s a good composition for someone your age. You did fine, Akaashi-san. You’re playing well. And those two. I see what you mean. They can play.”

 

“Thank you…” The three of them said at once.

 

“What about Yamaguchi-kun?” Hinata asked, looking at the pianist.

 

Kiyoshi-sensei sighed. “His playing style and tone on the piano is very good.”

 

“Is he going to play?” Hinata questioned. Yamaguchi frowned, taking the music off the stand.

 

“No,” He declared. “As I said, Tsukishima-kun will be playing the piano part.”  
  
Yamaguchi looked away, blinking hard to keep the tears inside.

 

Akaashi clenched his fist tighter around the neck of his violin. “Why can’t he play?”  
  
“As I said, his technical skills are nothing compared to Tsukishima-kun.”

 

Yamaguchi stood up. “Please excuse me.” He murmured, running out of the room and down into the hallway.

 

Kageyama frowned and Hinata looked at Akaashi with worry etched into his face.

 

“Can you get this played in… 2 weeks?” Kiyoshi-sensei asked, expecting nothing but yes for an answer.

 

“If you distribute it to the orchestra today, I think so.” Akaashi sighed, thoughts still on Yamaguchi, who wouldn’t get to play.

 

“Alright then. You’re dismissed. Go back to orchestra. Lunch is in an hour.” He shoved them out of the room and shut the door.

 

Akaashi ran into the hallway, looking left and right for Yamaguchi. Hinata and Kageyama stood behind the second-year.

 

“You guys just go back to practice. I’ll find Yamaguchi-kun, okay?”  
  
Kageyama shrugged and turned down the hall. Hinata followed, face still creased with the concern for his friend.

 

Akaashi walked in the opposite direction, towards the other practice rooms.  
“Yamaguchi-kun?” He called out softly.

 

Bokuto-san popped out of one of the practice rooms. “How was it?”  
  
“We’re going to play- “

 

“Good job!” Bokuto slapped Akaashi on the back.

 

“Have you seen Yamaguchi-kun? The freckles guy?”

 

Bokuto’s face changed from happiness to a more serious tone, which was rare. “He’s in there,” He said, pointing to the storage closet. “He’s really upset.”

 

“Ah.” Akaashi whispered. He was going to have to find some way to make Yamaguchi feel better.

 

He stepped away from Bokuto, who retreated into the practice room. Akaashi opened the door to the storage closet. It was dark inside and quite small.

 

“Yamaguchi-kun?” Akaashi called again, looking for the light switch. He found it and tugged on the string to turn the lights on.

 

The lights revealed Yamaguchi sitting on a box of sheet music in the back corner of the room, head in his hands.

 

Akaashi frowned. He sat on a box next to Yamaguchi, shutting the door just a little bit behind them.

 

“Akaashi-san…?” Yamaguchi looked up, eyes red-rimmed from crying.

 

Akaashi nodded. “Are you okay?”  He kept on the alert for anyone in the hallway, but it was empty.

 

Yamaguchi shook his head, another tear running down his face.

 

“No.” He whispered, voice hoarse and breathy.

  
“Hey, look. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“I messed up,” Yamaguchi protested.

 

Akaashi smiled. “You played perfectly fine. Mistakes are okay. Everyone makes them, even the best musicians.”

 

“But I don’t get to play, even though I worked so hard.” Yamaguchi turned away from Akaashi.

 

“You worked very hard,” Akaashi agreed. “You deserve that part. I’m not sure why Kiyoshi-sensei didn’t choose you, to be honest. You definitely deserve it. You worked so hard and you’re so committed. You deserve to play everything.”

 

“Tsukki… is very good at piano, too.” Yamaguchi stated, voice barely audible.

 

Akaashi frowned. “Tsukki?”

“Tsukishima. He’s my duet partner.” Yamaguchi explained, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Ah. Well, I have a plan.” Akaashi patted the dejected first-year on the back. “I’ll tell you tonight. Right now, take a break, okay?”

 

“O-okay…” Yamaguchi sighed, taking in a shuddery deep breath.

 

Akaashi pulled a wrapped mochi ball out of his pocket. He had been saving it for Bokuto, but Yamaguchi needed it.

  
“Have this.” Akaashi whispered, handing the rice ball to Yamaguchi, who took it in both hands.

 

He stood up, leaving Yamaguchi to sit on the box. “Go back to the dormitory and rest for a while. Lunch is soon. Practice if you feel like it.”

 

Yamaguchi stood up and brushed by Akaashi, hurrying out of the closet. Akaashi took his place on the box, lost in thought. The door shut behind him and Akaashi was alone in the storage closet. He loosened his tie and sighed.

 

_I’m not sure if my plan will work. Kiyoshi-sensei will be furious with me._

The door opened again and Bokuto-san stuck his head inside. “Akaashi? Are _you_ okay?”

 

“Come here,” Akaashi murmured. “I have to tell you something.”

 

“Alright.” Bokuto sat down on the floor, looking up at Akaashi.

  
“I have this plan, but I’m not sure if it’ll work.” Akaashi sighed, feeling the crushing self-doubt and the weight of not being able to let Yamaguchi down again.

 

Bokuto leaned his head back on a stack of instrument cases. “Let’s hear it.”

 

“I- I can’t do this.” Akaashi groaned.

 

Bokuto put a reassuring hand on Akaashi’s knee, an awkward angle since he was sitting on the floor.

 

“Sit here.” Akaashi pointed to the box next to him. “Not on the floor.”

 

Bokuto changed positions, looking at Akaashi intently.

 

“So, what’s this plan?”  
  
“It’s stupid, it’s dangerous, and I’ll probably get expelled.” Akaashi grumbled.

 

“Sounds great. Go on?”

 

“Well,” Akaashi sighed. “I have an idea. It just might work.”  
  
“I’m sure it’ll work. You’re Akaashi Keji, one of the most amazing people I know.”  
  
Akaashi blushed at the compliment. “Thanks. But back to my plan.”

“Yeah.”  
  
“I know how to get Yamaguchi back on that stage.”

 

* * *

 

Akaashi glanced at the clock on the wall of the practice room.

 

1:26 AM.

 

_Ugh, just a few more minutes. Come on brain. Stay awake._

He blinked the weariness out of his eyes, yawning. The sheet of half-written music blurred in his gaze.

 

_It’s only a few more measures. I’m doing this for him; I can’t let him down._

Akaashi picked up his pencil again, grasping it in his sore hands. He propped his head up with his free hand and scanned the score, listening to it in his head. The pencil scratched on the delicate paper, adjusting notes and adding trills.

 

_What would he want?_  


Reviewing the music again, Akaashi stretched. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of sleep and took a sip of water from the glass on the desk. Akaashi added more chords and tones to the piece, trying to make everything sound graceful, delicate, but thoughtful.

 

_Just like Yamaguchi._

Akaashi penned out the notes to a scale at the end of the piece and finished it off with a large chord resolution.

 

_There we go._

He held the paper up to the dim desk light, seeing the messy pencil streaks and smears on the page.

 

_I’ll clean this up and then have a listen,_ he thought. Akaashi brushed off the eraser crumbs and placed it back on the wooden desk, sighing with relief that it was finally done.

 

The piano duet began to play in his head again, and he leaned back, letting the comforting melody soothe him. Akaashi placed both parts next to each other and compared, hearing both of them at once. The technical bass and the delicate melody worked perfectly.

 

A part in the middle of the music caught him off guard.

 

_Crossed hands?_

He ran it through in his head again and realized there were crossing voices. The two pianists would have to cross hands. Frowning at the paper and picking up a pencil, Akaashi glanced at the piano behind him.

 

_There’s no other way to make this work,_ he realized. _I think it’s doable. I’ll ask Yamaguchi-kun tomorrow if he can manage._

Akaashi gathered up the sheet music and placed the pencils neatly back into the drawer. Switching off the desk lamp, he pushed the chair back and reclined in it, exhausted. The concerto’s accompaniment still ran through his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

_It’s worth it,_ he assured himself. _It’s worth it, it’s worth it, it’s worth it._

Those thoughts blurred with the music and the next thing he was aware of was sunlight filtering through the papery blinds of the practice room.

 

_What the…?_

Akaashi sat up and stretched.

 

_Crap! I fell asleep!_

He picked the papers off the desk and exited the practice room. Akaashi glanced around and saw it was still early in the morning; there was time before breakfast and sectionals.

 

Kageyama and Hinata both lay asleep in a mess of tangled sheets, Hinata upside-down with one arm thrown over his bed onto Kageyama’s. Kageyama was splayed out on his bed, using Hinata’s arm as a pillow.

 

Akaashi grinned. He sat down on his own bed, straightening the sheets and smoothing everything out. It was a habit to make his bed neat again each morning; he was a pretty restless sleeper.

 

Yamaguchi turned over in his bed, letting a gentle snore escape his lips.

 

Staring up at the ceiling, he stretched his arms, groaning. Akaashi had just pulled one of his first near-all-nighters, and it wasn’t pleasant.

 

_I should probably get sleep while I can…_

 

But as he lay down and closed his eyes, sleep refused to come. Thoughts of what would happen once Kiyoshi-sensei laid eyes on his composition flew through his head. Would he be expelled? Laughed at for trying to make things better? Or let everyone down and fail his course?

 

It was almost too painful to think of.

 

Eventually he drifted off into a fitful sleep tainted by visions of a failed orchestra performance. Kiyoshi-sensei, in a blind rage, would throw Akaashi out of the academy for such a horrendous show and he would be forced to return to Tokyo in shame.

 

A sudden crash startled Akaashi out of his dreams.

 

“Sorry!” Hinata squeaked, standing by the table.

 

Kageyama stood behind Hinata. “You idiot! I told you not to touch it!”

 

“Akaashi’s awake…” Yamaguchi pointed out, sitting on Kageyama’s bed. “We’re screwed.”

“What the hell did you guys do…?” Akaashi asked, getting out of bed.

 

Hinata pointed to Kageyama, shifting his feet. “He did it.”

 

“I did not!” Kageyama growled, glaring at Hinata.

 

Hinata bent down and reached under the table for Akaashi’s violin. “He dropped your violin.”

Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat for a second and he grabbed it out of Hinata’s hands, looking it over for any sign of damage or harm.

 

Kageyama kicked Hinata but didn’t say anything. Yamaguchi fidgeted nervously. The instrument didn’t seem to be damaged in any way, but Akaashi wasn’t sure. He took his bow out of the case and hastily drew out a few notes on the violin. Everything sounded fine…

 

He let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m… I-… I’m,” Kageyama muttered, becoming quite interested in a dent on the wooden floor. “I’m sorry…”

 

Akaashi set his instrument back in the case and latched it securely. “Don’t worry about it. The violin’s fine. It was probably my fault for leaving it out like that, anyways.”

 

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

 

Yamaguchi hopped off the bed, pointing at the clock. “We have breakfast soon.”

 

“Soon? We’re going to be late at this rate.” Hinata announced, pulling on a pair of shoes and running his fingers through his perpetually messy hair.

 

There was a frenzied rush to get ready for breakfast and approximately seven minutes later they were sitting in the dining hall.

 

“How ya doing?” Bokuto asked as they clattered into the hall. He held a tray of food, mostly bacon.

 

Akaashi sighed. “Considering I was asleep about ten minutes ago, I’m pretty good. You?”

 

“The usual,” The pianist shrugged. “I dropped my sheet music in the bathtub. It’s hanging on the balcony to dry right now.”

 

“Okay…” Akaashi glanced out the window and he swore he saw a sheet of paper fly by in the wind.

 

They parted ways and Akaashi sat down with Yamaguchi, sliding the duet part across the table.

 

Yamaguchi picked it up and gasped.

 

“When did you write this?”

 

“Last night.” Akaashi replied, taking a sip of water.

 

The first-year frowned. “I’m playing this? With who?”

“Your duet partner. He was supposed to play the piano for the concerto, anyways.” He glanced around the hall to see if he could catch a glimpse of the tall blond boy.

 

“Tsukki!?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes widening.

 

“Is there something wrong? Is it the crossed hands thing?” Akaashi asked, frowning with concern.

  
He shook his head. “No, no, crossed hands are fine. And we’re supposed to be prepping another duet, but I’m sure I could try to convince him.”

 

“Perfect,” The violinist grinned, happy that at least _something_ was working out.

 

Scanning down the paper, Yamaguchi sighed. “This is even harder than the first part. I don’t think I can play. I’m better off playing a clarinet concerto.”  
  
“You don’t play clarinet.” Akaashi pointed out, worried that Yamaguchi would give up on learning it. Maybe he made it too difficult.

 

A grey-haired boy passed them on the left. “I do!” He grinned.

 

“Sugawara-san?” Yamaguchi stammered. “What are you doing?”  
  
“There’s a tuba case in my chair. Can I sit here?” He sighed, glancing over at the imposing black case sitting next to a small boy with spiky hair.

 

“Go ahead.” Akaashi gestured at the empty seat next to Yamaguchi.

 

Sugawara set down his plate of food. “So, how’s that concerto coming along?” He asked Akaashi, who was in his composition class.

  
“No idea. Yamaguchi could tell you.” He responded, making Yamaguchi mutter something under his breath.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Sugawara asked, looking curiously at the first-year pianist.

 

“I _might_ play a duet for a concerto.” Yamaguchi stated, as if something like that was illegal and he was going to jail.

 

Suga gasped. “That’s so cool. With who? The usual?”

 

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi spotted Tsukishima a few tables down. “He’s over there.”

 

Tsukishima looked up with a tired look in his eyes and Yamaguchi averted his gaze to his plate of scrambled eggs, blushing.

 

“What was that look for?” Suga asked, laughing. “He doesn’t have laser eyes, and he’s not going to incinerate you!”

 

Yamaguchi mumbled something along the lines of _Gomen, Tsukki!_ And continued the stare-down with his plate of eggs.

 

“It’s like you and Daichi,” Akaashi joked, pouring some water into his glass from the pitcher on the table.

 

“It is not!” The clarinetist protested, cheeks turning a fiery shade of red. “And why’d you bring that up? Is he looking at me or something?”  
  
“No…” Akaashi sighed and right on cue the third-year percussionist walked by their table.

 

Suga gasped and joined Yamaguchi in staring at plates of food.

 

“Take your own advice and stop staring at food. He’s not going to incinerate you.” Akaashi snickered.

 

“I don’t even sit next to him in orchestra…” Suga muttered to himself.

 

“Daichi-san doesn’t even sit in an orchestra. He stands. He plays percussion.” Yamaguchi pointed out, somewhat recovered from the Tsukishima incident.

 

“Maybe I should switch to percussion…” He whispered.

 

“You can’t switch!” Akaashi scolded. “You came here to play clarinet and that’s just what you’ll do!”

Yamaguchi started staring at the eggs again and Akaashi assumed there had been another Tsukishima incident, but upon further inspection it appeared his duet partner had left so there was no cause.

 

“Are you okay, Yamaguchi-kun?” Suga asked, taking notice, too.

 

“You came here to play… and that’s just what you’ll do…” Yamaguchi repeated Akaashi’s words.

 

_Oh crap, I’ve inspired him._

“I’ll play the duet.” Yamaguchi announced. “I’m going to find Tsukki and we’re going to practice.” He grabbed his plate and stood up, knocking Akaashi’s glass of water into his seat.

 

Yamaguchi sighed and set his plates back down, grabbing a napkin. “I mean, once I get that cleaned up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Start slowly,” Tsukishima instructed, sliding a little further down the piano bench to make room for Yamaguchi.

 

“Are we working on the crossed-hands section?” Yamaguchi asked, looking up at the other first-year.

 

Tsukki pushed his glasses a little farther up his nose and nodded. “Yeah.”

Yamaguchi peered at the sheet music. “Am I going over or under?”

“Over. It’s easier. Unless you want to go under.” Tsukishima answered.

 

Yamaguchi shook his head. The less physical contact, the better. Or else he would be likely to panic during a performance and screw up.

 

“Alright. Going over. One, two, three, four.”  
  
They started at a slow pace, marching slowly through the piano parts. Tsukishima’s steady beat in the bass kept Yamaguchi’s melody on track. The grand piano shuddered with the weight of the hard pedaling and fast chords. Yamaguchi’s heartbeat increased as their hands drew closer.

 

_Don’t screw up don’t screw up… oh, don’t screw up in front of Tsukki!_

 

Yamaguchi flung his hand over Tsukishima’s, landing firmly on the next chord. He glanced frantically up at the music and stretched over down to reach the lower notes.

 

Tsukishima stopped playing. “Yamaguchi. You’re crushing my arm.”

 

Yamaguchi looked over to his right and saw he was leaning on his partner’s arm.

 

“How am I supposed to play it then?” He asked, sitting normally again.

 

The blond first-year sighed. “You were reading in the wrong octave.”

 

Yamaguchi grabbed the sheet music, frowning. “Oh… yeah… Sorry, Tsukki!”

“Try it again.” He said, setting his fingers down again. “We’ve got the rest of it down. Just this part is giving us trouble.”

 

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, trying to come to terms with the fact that they had only 2 weeks to learn this piece.

 

They were just about to have another go at it when there was a knock on the door. Yamaguchi turned around to see the clarinet player from breakfast, Sugawara.

 

He opened the door for the third-year.

 

“Can I hide in here?” Sugawara asked, eyes darting left and right like something was going to assassinate him.

 

Yamaguchi frowned. “What’s going on?”  
  
“He’s coming… with… kettledrums!” Suga managed, hurrying into the room and peeking out the window on the door.

 

“Who’s coming?” Tsukishima asked, wary of the third-year clinging to the doorknob.

 

“Daichi-san! And he’s wheeling around kettledrums!” He explained, eyes growing wide as a rumbling sound grew louder.

 

Yamaguchi frowned. “What’s so bad about kettledrums? They’re cool!”

 

“It’s… Daichi… just wait and you’ll see.”

 

Yamaguchi glanced out the window and saw Daichi rolling two kettledrums down the hallway, probably transporting them to the main hall. He was whistling the main theme of Akaashi’s concerto.

 

“Oh, crap.” Sugawara whispered. “See what I mean?”

 

“No…” Yamaguchi tried to see why Sugawara would need to hide from such a harmless person with kettledrums.

 

“Oh my god…” He continued. “He’s wearing a tie!”  
  
“Yeah, so am I.” Tsukishima muttered, kind of done with Sugawara’s antics. “Are you going to leave?”

 

“You don’t understand! It’s _Daichi._ Wearing a _tie._ ”

 

Yamaguchi sighed. Daichi continued on his way, carefully rolling the kettledrums down the hallway.

 

“Okay, he’s gone. Can you go? We kind of need to practice.” Yamaguchi said, trying to pry Sugawara’s hands off the doorknob.

 

“Yamaguchi-kun, I have one more request for you before I embark on this dangerous mission.”  
  
Yamaguchi blinked. “And that is…”  
  
“Cover me on the way out. I’m not going to make it.” Suga said, dead serious.

 

Yamaguchi opened the door to the practice room. “The coast is clear, Sugawara-san.”

 

“Come with me. I’m scared.”

 

Suga stepped out into the open, looking left and right for any sign of the third-year percussionist.

 

“Is he there?” He whispered, hiding behind Yamaguchi.

 

Yamaguchi frowned. “No… Can I go back inside? I’m supposed to be practicing. And aren’t you, too?”

 

“I’m supposed to move chairs to the main hall. It’s the second-year’s recital tonight.”

 

“Then go!” Yamaguchi urged, reaching the end of his patience. He gently nudged the love-struck third-year further into the hallway and shut the door.

 

The two first-years watched Sugawara inch his way down the hall and disappear around the corner. Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Are all third years like that?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

Tsukishima shrugged. “You should see Oikawa-san. He’s all _Iwa-chan!_ This and _Iwa-chan!_ That. It’s kind of weird.”

 

“Oh boy.” Yamaguchi muttered.

“Well, you’re not a third year, so save the insanity for later, okay?” Tsukki grumbled, turning back to the piano. “Let’s keep practicing.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Wait, before that. I have some rare good news.”  
  
“Rare?” Yamaguchi frowned. “Good news?”

 

“Akaashi managed to convince Kiyoshi-sensei to let you play. No idea how.” Tsukishima shrugged.

 

Yamaguchi’s eyes shone with happiness. “Woahhh, Akaashi-san is amazing!”

 

Tsukki smiled, a small smile, but said nothing more.

 

“If you’re going to play, you’re going to practice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi squinted in the bright lights of the main concert hall, which currently contained over 2000 people. Both students and proud parents were gathered for the Exhibition of Student Composers, the performance where Akaashi’s work and other’s work would be showcased.

 

His concerto had been saved for the last, deemed an appropriate selection for a finale. They had just finished playing Oikawa’s symphony, something that made Akaashi’s fingers hurt. The thunderous applause still hung heavy in the air as Kiyoshi-sensei made his way to the conductor’s platform to announce the final piece of the night.

All of the students at the music academy were here. Everyone from first to third years had to perform in the orchestra, save for a few solo instruments that played specialty compositions tonight. That included one of Akaashi’s sonatas for Bokuto and Iwaizumi’s _Prelude for the Violin,_ proudly played by Oikawa.

 

Kiyoshi-sensei cleared his throat, snatching the voices from the audience. The mutterings died down to heavy silence.

 

“Our final piece of the night,” He announced. “Will be the _Moon and Stars_ Concerto for Flute and Trumpet, composed by Keji Akaashi.”  
  
A round of polite applause reached Akaashi’s ears and he sank a little lower in his seat. A violinist next to him, Kuroo, grinned at him. The scrape of chair against wood made Akaashi look up from his place in the strings section. Kageyama and Hinata made their way up to the front of the stage and bowed stiffly. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took a seat at the piano.

 

Akaashi pulled at the neck of his uncomfortable suit, trying to get a better view of the four first-years. He saw the percussion section hurrying around and preparing parts. Daichi gripped a pair of medium-sized mallets and positioned himself next to the kettledrums.

 

The conductor returned to the stage and stepped up onto the platform. A flick of her wrist and the instruments were poised at the ready. Akaashi readied his bow, prepared to strike the first notes.

 

He exhaled, ready to play his concerto. Suddenly, the conductor cast the downbeat and they were off. The percussion, being prepared as usual, started the slow introduction with steady rolls on the snare, which queued in the flutes and brass. Tsukki and Yamaguchi began on the piano and for a second Akaashi’s heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of his music being played in concert, for the first time.

 

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged a brief glance and dove into the music. Akaashi raced his bow over the four strings of his violin, bowing in sync with the rest of the section.

 

Akaashi’s eyes flitted up towards the conductor, who was preoccupied in managing the low brass. Her gaze flickered over to meet his and she switched to leading the strings through a tricky passage. Hinata and Kageyama were leaving the audience in shock with their music, blending together just as they did on that first day here.

 

For a second there was a pause in the music and the tension in the air was so great Akaashi felt it press on his shoulders. Kuroo flicked his eyes over to Akaashi and they flew back into the music.

 

Their bows flew up and down over the strings, pouring their hearts and souls into music.

 

Soon the orchestra was alive again, revived by Akaashi’s concerto. They reached the final measures and the huge scale on the piano began in four octaves. The conductor’s eyes sparkled as she raised her hands skyward and flicked them forward, queuing the final chord. Akaashi raised his bow off the strings, feeling them vibrate beneath him with their final quiver.

 

The concert hall burst into applause, thunderous applause, and the conductor beckoned Akaashi to stand. He clutched the neck of his instrument and stood slowly, squinting in the bright spotlight. He bowed along with Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi while the other students below them clapped for them.

 

All the sudden, a rumble made Akaashi raise his head higher. The audience was standing for them, still clapping.

 

Akaashi felt his face twitch upwards into a smile. His work throughout the summer and into the night had paid off; perhaps now he would get his scholarship to move to another advanced course.

  
But this piece hadn’t been all for him. He had done it for the first-years, for Bokuto, for his family.

 

_And it was worth it,_ He thought, taking one last, lingering glance into the audience.

 

_It was worth it. My future, past, and present, meet here._

_And this is just the beginning._

                                                            **_End_**

****

****

_Footnotes_

_**[1]**_A method of playing where you pluck the strings.

 

[1] My various knowledge in music + my textbook


End file.
